


Une princesse parfaite

by malurette



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot, Political Alliances
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a laissé à Merida une certaine liberté de choix, mais au final, il a tout de même fallu qu'elle contracte une alliance de raison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une princesse parfaite

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une princesse parfaite  
>  **Auteur :** ylg.malurette  
>  **Base :** Brave  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Merida/OC  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Pixar, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « guerre des clans » pour 31_jours (20 juillet ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** lendemain de l'International Day of Femslash  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** dix ans post film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Les tournois entre les Quatre Clans sont devenus plus fréquents avec la nouvelle génération.  
Au lieu de se taper dessus et faute de se trouver un ennemi commun sur qui taper, les braves Écossais se livrent à des démonstrations en l’air et des combats d’exhibition où il est rigoureusement interdit de trop ratiboiser son adversaire. Ça entretient leur esprit de compétition et leur rivalité sans causer trop de ravages.  
Les filles à marier ne sont plus des trophées à remporter, et bientôt même on leur permet de faire elles aussi étalage des capacités. Faire connaissance les uns avec les autres et se trouver des critères pour évaluer le potentiel et les affinités, ça marche dans les deux sens. Les garçons tirent à l’arc, lancent des troncs, courent ; les filles tissent, brodent et chantent ; tous dansent. Merida se trouve à la tête de quelques demoiselles à concourir dans les catégories martiales, parmi lesquelles elle se trouve une rivale préférée ; quand un jeune Dingwall demande à s’essayer à la broderie il faut déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour le lui permettre.  
Aux foires qui accompagnent les joutes, la compétition fait place aux accords commerciaux ; aux fêtes entre deux épreuves, d’autres alliances sont conclues.

Merida du Clan Dunbroch s’est depuis longtemps résignée à un mariage politique. Même si on lui a laissé le choix, il fallait bien finir par prendre un époux. Elle en donc pris un qui est pour elle un ami, son partenaire pour diriger le royaume, qu’elle apprend à aimer, avec qui elle s’entend… mais dont elle n’est pas amoureuse. Elle a eu beau chercher parmi tous ceux qu’on lui présentait, elle n’a pas eu la chance de se trouver le même bonheur que ses parents. Ça n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé, pourtant !  
Elle ne tient pas à se laisser beaucoup toucher, ni le cœur ni le corps. Elle a produit un héritier, fait son devoir, pris la succession de Fergus. Elle mène sa vie et son royaume avec satisfaction, sinon bonheur. Elle continue à participer aux tournois d’archerie, maintenant la réputation de son clan, en digne Chef plus qu’en reine digne. Elle n’a jamais bien pardonné à sa rivale d’autrefois de s’être retirée de la compétition après s’être mariée de son côté. 

Dix ans après le sien, elle organise maintenant les rencontres en vue des mariages de Harris, Hubert et Hamish. En tant qu’aînée du Clan, Merida a eu toute liberté de choisir son époux, mais les triplés, plus jeunes et indissociables, se verront imposer un peu plus de contraintes : il faudra qu’ils s’arrangent, entre eux trois, pour se répartir sur les deux Clans qui restent.  
Elle convoque donc les sœurs de son époux et des autres seigneurs…  
…et obtient une réponse brutale à une question qu’elle ne se posait plus depuis des années.  
Elle porte sur chaque candidate un œil encore plus critique qu’Elinor elle-même ; si la mère veut désormais le bonheur de ses enfants, la nouvelle reine est prisonnière de ses obligations de maintenir l’équilibre entre les Clans. Certaines lui déplaisent, d’autres l’agréent, et une en particulier lui semble idéale. Tellement que sa perfection la laisse stupéfaite et envieuse.  
La fiancée d’un de ses frères est la princesse parfaite qu’elle n’a jamais été et fera l’épouse qu’elle aurait aimé non pas être… mais avoir elle-même. Merida se sent plus roi que reine ; c’est elle qui gouverne quand son époux est un consort décoratif et un soutien, pas un dirigeant. Elle règne ouvertement, non pas de derrière le trône comme le faisait Elinor à côté de Fergus.  
Si Merida n’a jamais trouvé aucun homme à son goût, s’il lui était si important de gagner sa propre main plutôt qu’on l’accorde à qui que ce soit… c’est peut-être bien, finalement, qu’elle préfèrerait obtenir celle d’une autre princesse. 

Éblouie et terrifiée à la fois par ce qu’elle découvre en elle, Merida se perd en un tourbillon de nouvelles questions.  
Est-il trop tard pour reprendre à zéro les alliances entre les différents clans, pour échanger son mari contre une femme, sans tout faire exploser ?


End file.
